Jaryn
Jaryn is a character in Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. She is a member of The Glitterati and is the twin sister of Kerith. History Dance Central 2 Jaryn makes her official appearance in Dance Central 2 as part of The Glitterati. She is an unlockable character, and is unlocked by passing The Glitterati's section within the Crew Challenge mode. When unlocked, she comes with her Crew Look, but she also has a Street Style look available. However, that look is locked until the player earns 36 stars within The Glitterati's songs in the Crew Challenge mode. In the Crew Challenge mode, Jaryn briefly introduces the player to their crew and dismisses them soon after thinking that they will not make it past them. However, after some convincing by Kerith, she, in her own way, allows them the chance to rep. Once impressed, she congratulates them as a part of their crew and throws their crew card in the air as an appreciation. Dance Central 3 Jaryn returns in Dance Central 3 as an unlockable character. Aside from the two looks from the last game, she has an additional look in this game: Haute Blooded. She is unlocked In the Story mode, Jaryn is in a skyscraper conversating with Kerith, noticing how Dance Central Intelligence has been busy trying to stop Dr. Tan. As a result, the two of them think of planning mischief of their own and subsequently laugh hysterically as their response. Personality Jaryn, like her brother Kerith, is a prissy person who loathes mediocrity in talent and style. She is not afraid to point them out and does it in a daunting fashion. While they both possess those traits, Jaryn is more ruthless in her delivery, often giving out harsher critiques even if success has occurred. Outfits Crew Look Jaryn wears a silver and black ensemble, comprised of a silver tube top and a small, sleeveless black vest with her crew logo on the back. She wears skin-tight black pants with a spiral cut out of the upper left pant leg. On her left arm she wears a black glove with a spiral cut out of it and a silver sleeve sewn to the top. She completes the look with mismatched shoes and silver body paint across her torso and arms. Street Style Jaryn's color scheme is silver, purple, and black. Now, she wears a purple shirt with cut outs at the bottom and black modesty shorts. She has a black, silver-trimmed, long sleeve coat with a contrasting purple interior that reaches to her knees. She wears flat, elegant black shoes. Haute Blooded Jaryn now wears a copper and white outfit, with various color accents in her jewelry. She wears a copper sleeveless unitard with a turtleneck and a sleeveless white crop-top jacket adorned with a high collar of ruffles. The jacket also has copper embroidery with her crew logo on the back as well as more ruffles hanging off the back like a peacock tail. Her footwear is a pair of flat, white, open-toe booties. Jaryn also has a few rings and several multi-colored armbands, one on her lower right arm and another on her upper left thigh. In every outfit she wears facepaint: silver and black in her Crew Look, silver and purple in Street Style, and copper in Haute Blooded. Her nails are also painted; red in Crew Look, light purple in Street Style, and white in Haute Blooded. Quotes 0-2 Stars DC2 *''"It's like watching a cockroach try to sing opera."'' *''"Kerith, do you still have the warranty? This thing is defective."'' *''"Look deep into my eyes ... now look away in shame."'' DC3 *''"Well, can you please clarify what exactly was the point of that?"'' *''"Oh I don't know what to say... Oh yes I do, that was terrible."'' *''"I like you, so I can ignore whatever that was."'' *''"What, what, what on Earth were you doing?"'' *''"Kerith and I have been through a lot, but nothing like that performance."'' 3-4 Stars DC2 *''"Some say perfection is boring. Congrats then, on your score."'' *''"Look at you go just hopping about, not a care in the world."'' *''"You dance better than a wild animal, but worse than a trained one."'' DC3 *''"Maybe I'll keep you around, as a curiosity."'' *''"I'm confused, I thought you wanted to impress us."'' *''"Let's not overdo the bravado. That was adequate."'' *''"So close to perfection. And yet so so far."'' 5 Stars DC2 *''"I'm going to take a mental picture and then burn your face up with a match."'' *''"Anyone can get five stars. They just hand them out these days, I swear."'' *''"You've done quite well, even despite that outfit."'' DC3 *''"What an impressive score. What tricks are up your sleeve?"'' *''"I do like you some. Shall we be friends forever?"'' *''"Well, well, let's hope your success isn't short lived."'' *''"Do you really think you've made it this far all on your very own?"'' *''"Interesting. Someone's been practicing I see."'' *''"That score seems a bit high. Is this thing working?"'' VS Opening *''"Our only challenge here will be trying to watch you without gagging."'' *''"I like your outfits. Are you clowns of some sort?"'' *''"Prepare to tremble in your rather regrettable shoes."'' Win *''"You dance as if there is something inside longing to come out. A disease perhaps?"'' *''"We see that your moves, like your clothes, are old and worn out."'' *''"Little dollies came to play. Hope we didn't break you."'' *''"Don't stick with us little dollies; we're going to ruin you completely."'' Gallery Jaryn dancing.jpg|Jaryn on her Crew's Intro Category:Female Dancer Category:The Glitterati Category:Characters Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3